warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Railjack
introduced the construction of railjacks}} The Railjacks are large interceptor spacecraft used by the Tenno. These formidable spacecraft feature a plethora of weaponry and defensive systems that allow them to face even large capital ships head-on in direct combat. Railjack is scheduled to be released in Fall 2019. While a Railjack can be controlled by a single Tenno, optimal performance requires the ship to be crewed by a full Squad of four Tenno, each responsible for managing different areas of the ship including the helm, battlestations, security against intruders, repairs, and putting out on-ship fires. Players can fluidly take on any role as needed to keep the Railjack in fighting shape. Cephalon Cy serves as the Railjack's navigator and executive officer. Although Railjacks cannot dock directly with enemy vessels, they are equipped with an Archwing Slingshot that allows Tenno to be shot directly at enemy ships to breach the hull and board them. Alternatively, Tenno can also exit into space using their Archwings to fight individually as well as explore areas of interest in space. It was shown during Devstream 123 that a special room in the Clan Dojo, called the Railjack Drydock, will allow the Tenno to dock and customize their Railjack. Devstream 129 stated that each player will only see their own Railjack in the Drydock. Cephalon Cy must be personally built and installed into your clan's dry dock before you can build any of these parts, additionally a mission must be completed for Cephalon Cy to unlock the next part after each is built. Dry Dock Railjack Build Requirements These are personal builds, Clan participation is only for the drydock itself and the initial Cephalon Cy research. Hence, Clan multipliers do not apply. Unlike crafting items in the Foundry, resources needed for repairing Railjack components can be contributed in stages. Each section repair requires 12 hours to complete in the drydock and cannot be rushed with platinum. Fuselage The Fuselage repair after retrieval and installation requires: Propulsion Systems The Propulsion Systems repair after retrieval and installation requires: Port Nacelle The Port Nacelle repair after retrieval and installation requires: Starboard Nacelle The Starboard Nacelle repair after retrieval and installation requires: Tail Section The Tail Section repair after retrieval and installation requires: Engine Cowling The Engine Cowling repair after retrieval and installation requires: Total Cost Notes *On the upper deck of the Railjack by the rear section, players can find device called a Reliquary Drive, resembling a cryopod, labelled as "vacant", having an empty slot at the front that appears to fit a void Key and is currently unconnected to the ship via the back. Currently, interacting with it will only make Cephalon Cy quote some cryptic lines related to it. The sound of knocking can also be heard and The Man in The Wall may also speak to the player as they get close to the Drive; the following lines can be heard, originally from The War Within; **''Hey kiddo.'' **''Don't forget, kiddo... you're nothing without me.'' **''Hey kiddo, what took you so long?'' **''Something's out there, kiddo... watching us.'' **''You mad at me, kiddo? Remember, you owe me.'' Trivia *The player can climb up and walk on top of the Railjack in the drydock, with each piece increasing the walkable area. **The player can stand on flying platforms the workers use as well. *In Aeronautics, an aircraft's engines and propulsion systems are supposed to be housed in nacelles. In contrast, the Railjack's Propulsion Systems are located on top of the fuselage, separated from the nacelles. **However, Cephalon Cy refers to the Propulsion Systems as the Void Engine as it's fitted on the Railjack, suggesting its primary purpose is for Void jump/translation, rather than in-flight propulsion. This is also evident in TennoCon 2019's Railjack demo. **During the mission to recover the propulsion systems Cephalon Cy remarks that the Railjack's "Orgone Accumulator" is damaged. Orgone is a pseudo-scientific spiritual energy or life force centered around selfish and primal desires, particularly libido. *A Reliquary is the proper term for a container for a holy object, indicating that the Reliquary Drive contains or is meant to contain an object the Orokin or the Dax consider sacred. **While the Reliquary Drive is allegedly vacant and its contents are normally hidden from view, players can catch a glimpse of what appears to be a massive, mummified finger secured in the Drive. Gallery Railjack 1.jpg Railjack 6.jpg Railjack 7.jpg Railjack 8.jpg Railjack 11.jpg Railjack 12.jpg Railjack 13.jpg Railjack Skin 1.jpg Railjack Skin 2.jpg Railjack Skin 3.jpg Railjack Skin 4.jpg Chrome_h16eWIrytP.png RailjackThumbDrive.jpg|The Reliquary Drive's mysterious cargo Patch History *Introduced. }} See Also *Rising Tide, the quest that guides the player on building their first Railjack. es:Railjack Category:Tenno Category:Mechanics Category:Update 26